The present invention relates to a device for controlling the volumetric rate of flow of air in a conduit, in particular for controlling the flow of air in a ventilation system or an air-conditioning plant employing an adjusting flap being arranged variably, in particular rotatably about an axis of rotation, in the conduit.
The essential object of ventilation systems is to introduce fresh, purified air into, for example, working and lesire rooms and to remove consumed and polluted air therefrom. Depending on the desired requirement, these systems can additionally be used for heating, cooling, moisturizing and demoisturizing purposes.
Since the well-being of man depends considerably on these ventilation systems or air-conditioning plants, their control is of considerable importance. A volumetric flow controller of the type described above is disclosed, for example, in the German Patent Specification 3,336,911. There a corresponding adjusting flap is controlled by a device for the measurement of the flow of air, collecting tubes with flow openings being provided arranged distributed over the flow cross-section of the gas guide tube, into which collection tubes the air flows. In this case, all the flow receiving openings are directed against the flow, the flow being conducted to collecting tubes which are connected to a tubular collecting housing. The axis of said collecting housing extends parallel to the axis of the gas guide tube. Furthermore, it is assigned a corresponding measurement probe. This device has proved to be very expedient in practice, but the control of the adjusting flap takes place via the relatively complicated measuring system.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present to develop a device of the type mentioned above by means of which a far more direct actuation of the adjusting flap is possible which, additionally, works in a simple manner and without complications or wear.